Love From Afar
by Lumina-16
Summary: Naruto is feeling alienated, scared and simply fed up with his situatuon after his home is burned down and being chased by a mob on his brithday. Naruto then finds out who his dad is then runs away. Read and Review please. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: October the Tenth

**Love from Afar**

Chapter One: October the Tenth

He ran away from the crowd of hate. His lungs ready to explode from the lack of air. Blue eyes were streaming with tears. Fear was clouding his mind as he almost made a turn to a dead end. Naruto later turned right into an alleyway. Climbed into an empty barrel, and placed the cover. Sounds of rage were heard outside as the mob passed by. The sounds subsided and he climbed back out. Naruto took a secure shortcut back home. There he climbed into bed, huddling in the corner.

He was tired of living like this… tired of loneliness surrounding him. He didn't understand this treatment, or the rage of the villagers that grows stronger on his birthday. Today was his eighth one. He laid down curling into a ball, and curled himself to sleep.

Naruto woke up to the feeling of intense heat and the smell of … burning. His eyes snapped open and saw his apartment was filled with smoke. The opposite corner, that housed the kitchen, was on fire. The front door next to him was untouched. Naruto ran to it and tried to open it, but something kept it jammed.

He spent minutes trying to open it, and ran to the window to find it boarded shut. He turned to screaming for help, but inhaled smoke in the process. He stood himself in the middle of the room far away from the fire. The door was beginning to engulf in flames. The lack of air made him less consciousness and dropped to the floor.

Naruto woke up coughing. Cool fresh air whipped past him with the occasional flicker of heat. A burning sensation was on his forehead, left cheek, and the left side of his abdomen.

"It's okay!" a man screamed. "He's breathing now!"

Naruto opened his eyes. He lay on the dirt ground with two figures looming overhead. And by the look of it, a crowd had gathered. To the right he saw the structure that was his home half burned and smoking. The fire had been put out.

"Are you okay?" the man asked him.

Naruto didn't have the strength to answer. He slowly felt the mind growing cloudy and he lost consciousness once again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hidden Truth

Chapter Two: The Hidden Truth

He woke up again, bandages covering his forehead and his eyes. There were some on his left cheek and the left side of his torso. With his eyesight block, he relied on touch and hearing.

He felt someone holding his hand and heard him sniffling. Almost as if the person had been crying minutes before. Naruto wondered who it was. This person that seem so caring towards him. He was about to speak out, when he heard to door open and close.

"Minato" said a voice that he recognized as the third Hokage's. Naruto was surprised that it was the forth Hokage at his bedside.

"Sarutobi." the Hokage whispered in surprise.

"I'm sorry but you're too close to the boy again. Remember the agreement."

"But Sarutobi!" he protested silently. Apparently he was trying not to wake Naruto. "I have to be… look at him."

"Naruto is fine. He's healing at an outstanding rate, faster that any person." The third Hokage responded, "I'm starting to think that the nine-tailed fox has a hand in this."

"Trust me. If I knew this was going to happen, I should've never sealed it within him. All he knows is pain and rejection. I can't even be close to protect him. I can't protect him. I can't protect my own son."

"The ANBU is there to do it in your place. That is what you hired them for."

"The ANBU!" Minato raised his voice but realized his mistake. In a lower voice, he continued, "The same ANBU that failed to do their duty on the night he needed it most. He almost died on their watch. They nailed the door and windows shut with boards, so that he couldn't get out from the fire they started. How could the ANBU not noticed whoever did this? They were keeping surveillance on his house!"

"Calm yourself Minato. You'll wake up the boy."

"It just aggravates me that I see my son like this and I can't do anything about it."

"I understand that, as a parent myself, I really do." Sarutobi said, " But you mustn't violate the agreement. It's been to many times. The consequences could be severe. It might involve taking Naruto away from the village forever."

The room was silent for a few minutes. Nothing could be heard but the sounds of birds and the swaying motion of the trees.

"Come," The third Hokage suddenly spoke, " We must leave now."

"Could you just give me a few more minutes?" the forth asked hopefully.

"Alright." Sarutobi answered.

Once again Naruto heard the door open and close. Once again he heard silence. Naruto wondered what the Yondaime was up to. He was surprised when he found out that the forth was his father. It took all his strength to keep his emotions bottled in as he was faking sleep.

He felt gentle fingers stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry." His apologizing sorrowful voice came next. "If I only knew what I was going to put you though when I performed the sealing jutsu."

There was movement and then Naruto felt a kiss on his right cheek. He had the feeling of being watched. The forth still hadn't let go of his hand.

"Good bye… my son." He whispered into his ear before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Naruto laid there. The conversation between the two Hokages was going over in his head. The forth Hokage was his father. Yet he couldn't be with him because of an agreement.

"Why?" he thought, "Why must it be like this?"

The days past with him healing alone in the hospital room. With each day he hoped to wake up with the forth Hokage at his side, but it seemed that he needed his words because the incident never repeated. Although two days after the bandages from his eyes were removed, proving no damage to his eyesight.

The burns were minor and with time they would vanish. The doctors and nurses smiled and kept telling him how very lucky he was that he had survived. Yeah, he was really lucky… or so they thought.


	3. Chapter 3: No More

**Chapter Three: No More!**

He felt a knot in his throat as he ascended the stairs behind the woman that was leading him. He was just released from the hospital and this was the first place they had sent him to. He didn't know if to feel content, nervous or both. The woman stopped at a door and knocked, then opened it.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here, Lord Hokage." the lady announced him.

She stepped aside and he went in closing the door behind him. Naruto turned to see the blond Hokage at his desk. He was giving him a stare hardly believing that he was actually looking at his father.

"So how have you been?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto snapped out of it and went, "Umm… fine… I guess."

"That's good."

"I'm sorry about your home." He said.

He stood up and Naruto thought he would come over to hug him, but he turned away to face the row of windows behind him.

"Naruto, because your home burned down, I have to send you back to the orphanage." the Hokage said.

Wait a minute…had he heard right?

"The orphanage?" he asked uncertain.

The Yondaime turned his head back at him staring. He stayed quiet for a second before saying "yes" softly. Naruto stared at him in disbelief.

"You're already expected there, so I suggest you go there now." he continued.

He stared dumfounded before nodding. He turned to head for the door and opened it, but not before turning back and saying, "Bye Lord Hokage."

"Bye."

He walked down the stairs thinking of how much he wished it would have been him saying father instead of Hokage.

Halfway on the path to the orphanage, he took a detour. Instead, he went to the site of his old home. The building was the same as that night but with the burn marks more noticeable.

"Yeah, I'm lucky." he muttered in anger, "Really lucky. Lucky that the whole village hates me, that I have the fox sealed inside." he started to cry, "Lucky that I have my house burned down, that I have to go to the orphanage again. Lucky that I had my father taken away from me."

He ran off not wanting to see his former home. Running and running he made it to the village gate and beyond. Somebody was calling out to him, but he ignored them just like they ignored him.

In the middle of a field, a distance away, his legs gave out. Naruto fell but didn't bother to get up. He began grasping the grass in handfuls and tearing them from the ground. He didn't want to feel anymore.

"Why?!" he cried, "Why does it have to be like this?!" The answer came to him as the Nine Tailed Fox came to him. "I'm not… I'm not a demon." he said shaken, "Can't they seen that? I'm not hurting anyone. They're the ones hurting me."

Recollections of beatings, mobs, assignation attempts on his life, and his isolation came to him. With each tear, he felt the pain slowly going away. He turned to the sight of the village. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Naruto got up. He knew he had to go back to his life no matter how wretched it was. He stared at the village dreading to go back. Naruto knew he would spend the rest of his life fighting. He didn't want it this way.

He shook his head, "No more. I can't take it anymore."

He slowly backed up, staring at the place. At the edge of the woods near by he broke into a run. Branches whipped past his face. Naruto didn't know where to go.

All he knew is that he had to t get away from the village, forever.

Minato sat at his desk where there came a knock. "Come in." he said.

A young girl around her mid-twenties walked in.

"Can I help you?" he offered.

"Lord Hokage." she said, "I'm a helper from the orphanage. I would like to ask you if Naruto Uzumaki came by like he was suppose to?"

"Yes he did. Right after he was released from the hospital I heard. Why? Is something wrong?"

"This all happened around ten in the morning." She drew a worried face, "It's nine in the evening and he still hasn't reported to the orphanage like he was suppose to."

"What?" he stood up in surprise.

"We only waited this long because we didn't know at what time he would be released. It was getting too late, so they send me to investigate."

"Where could he have gone?" he thought looking away. "I ordered him to go straight to the orphanage." He turned to the helper, "Thank you for informing me. I'll have someone look for him."


	4. Chapter 4: Come Back

Chapter Four: Come Back

Naruto rested his aching feet into the stream. He leaned back with his arms behind supporting him. He closed his eyes, hearing only the calming sounds of the stream. Naruto felt his physical and mental pain leaving with it. He felt better knowing he would never go back. Never to bother anyone ever again.

He took his feet out of the water and massaged them. He stopped when he realized something.

"What about my father?" he thought, "Unlike everybody else he does care about me. Will I be hurting him?"

_("It just aggravated me that I see my son like this, and I can't do anything about it.")_

"No." he said, "No, I won't. I will spare him the pain. My presence in the village is only hurting him. He doesn't have to see me injured. Not ever again."

He looked ahead of him and saw the darkened forest. He put his shoes back on and got up. He walked to a bridge that allowed crossing over the stream.

He walked into the woods a little scared. "I need to find another place to rest."

Naruto walked around, his head spinning to turn at every forest nightlife sounds. Hours later he stopped at a piece of the forest where the top of the trees didn't touch. He sat down leaning against a tree staring at the sky. The star-filled sky he couldn't have glazed at if he had gone to the orphanage.

"Life is going to be so much better." He sighed.

Yes, Naruto was so happy at this new found life. He was making himself happy and everyone else in the village.

How wrong he was.

The Hokage passed his office anxious. There was a knock on his door.

"Enter." He stopped.

The ninja he had sent earlier came in. He hoped he would give good news.

"I completed the search, Lord Hokage." He said

"Well? Did you find him?"

"There's no trace of him in the village. I met with the gate guards that were posted there during the day. Apparently Naruto was seen running out of the village. They called out to him because the boy looked upset. He didn't listen and kept on running."

"He looked upset?" he went in thought. On a hunch he asked, "What time was it?"

"Late ten o' clock in the morning" the ninja answered.

"He left the village then." He told him and the ninja nodded. "This is bad news. Good work, you may go."

The ninja exited and Minato sighed worried. He went over to his desk and sat down. He held his head in his hands. He felt miserable. Naruto had left the village. What had happened to him on his birthday was the last straw. Had drawn him over the edge.

He turned and opened the desk drawer. He pulled a small hidden picture of Naruto.

"Where could you have gone?" he asked, "A forest is no place for a child."

His mind flashed back to the meeting in the afternoon. His head picked up when he remembered something.

"Your face." He said, "The expression on it when I said you had to go to the orphanage, and the way you kept looking at me."

He dropped the photo when he thought of something, "There's no way. You couldn't have--- If you did, how did you find out?"

He lowered his head as he thought back some more. "Of course that day at the hospital."

He looked back at the photo and envisioned him how he had seen him in the hospital. "You heard everything that we talked about." He then realized the great danger. "Oh no! The fox! The sealing!" he thought and then put his head in his hands once more. "Visiting you in the hospital was a big mistake." He said sadly.

He put away the photo and got up.

"I'll send ANBU after him and in the meantime, I'll talk to the council." He thought, "I'll get you back to the village, Naruto, one way or the other."

Naruto woke up with a light breeze hitting him in the face. It was like on that day with the fire but more calming. He got up and immediately searched for food. He walked through a direction that took him farther away. After an hour of finding nothing, he stopped to rest on a rotten fallen trunk.

Up ahead he saw a bush full of berries. They looked juicy and tempting, but Naruto didn't know to grab some or not. It could be dangerous.

He passed the berries and walked away before his stomach betrayed him. He kept on walking until he came to another clearing. This had a run-down shack. It looked spooky.

Despite its appearance, Naruto walked cautiously inside. Inside the shack was lit be patches of light coming from the roof's missing pieces of roof. The corners held thirty stretched webs. Some of them dangled from the edge to the middle of the celling. Judging by its state, it was clear that it had been abandoned for a long time.

The walls were a murky grey, just like outside. It held three glassless windows. The only evidence of someone had ever lived there were a rotten wooden chair and a table that had large chunks missing.

However, this place served no purpose and it couldn't provide him anything. He left the place untouched. Walking away he proceeded with his plans to leave the Leaf Village behind.

He soon left the forest land behind and faced field. From his position, Naruto saw the grass sway in waves at the calming wind ripped through it. He took a deep breath and released. He looked happily back at the scenery. In its eyes, it pictured his freedom. He was now free to go where he wanted.

For now he just wanted to walk through it, so he walked forward. He was barely three feet away when five figures intercepted his path. He only saw up to their waist. They were clothed in black, and looking up to their faces, he saw that all wore white smooth masks that had animal facial features drawn on them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, by the order of the Hokage, you must return to the Leaf Village with us." One of them demanded.

He stood there stunned. They had finally caught up to him. It was the ANBU no less. He was going to be taken back. Well he wasn't going back that easy…not without a fight.

"I'm not going back!" he yelled breaking into a run back into the forest, "You can't make me!"

"This won't be easy, dragging him back." One of the them said while looking at Naruto's running figure.

"What did you expect?" another said evidently a female, "It's not like he was a lost child waiting to be rescued. He left the village of his own free will."

"Come on." said the leader, "We have to bring him back quick. The Hokage seems to be extremely worried over him. He's only a child so it wouldn't be hard."

They turned into five blurs after disappearing completely. Ready to go through this stressful mission. They knew Naruto would not go back easily.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Thank you to all of you who summited reviews for Love From Afar**

**I'll try to finish typing Chapter Five as soon as possible and again thanxs for the reviews ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5: Enter the Hokage

**Chapter Five: Enter the Hokage**

Naruto ran through the forest retracing his steps. He could run fast from all the practice he had from the village. Although, he didn't know if it was enough to outrun the ANBU. He couldn't see if they were right behind him. All he cared about was running. Running in the direction he meant to leave. Was this their plan? To chase him back into the Leaf Village.

"Well I'm not falling for it!" he said and took a right into the trees.

He arrived at the clearing that held the abandoned gray shack. Exhaling and inhaling deep breaths, he stopped to rest.

"Would you really disobey an order from the Hokage?" came and amused voice behind him.

He turned his head to see still all five ANBU members behind him. He gave a scream of fright and dashed into the shack. Naruto huddled into one of the corners farthest away from the doorway.

"Naruto!" came one of the voices from the outside, "Return with us to the village at once!"

"NO!" he screamed back.

Outside the five ninjas were tired of this chase.

"Why that little…" muttered one of them.

"Plan B" said the leader, "We take him back by force."

"Wait" came a voice behind them, "Let me try."

The voice turned out to be a very serious Hokage. They were surprised. The Forth Hokage actually came all the way out here to help bring the boy back. What was going on?

"Lord Hokage" one said, "Can you? He won't listen."

"Return to the village." He ordered them.

"But, Lord Hokage."

"I can handle him. Return to the village."

"Yes, my lord." They disappeared afterwards.

He wanted it this way. It would be easier. Minato approached the shack carefully. He needed to handle this the right way.

"Naruto?"

Inside, Naruto picked up his resting head. This was of course unexpected. "Father?" he whispered. Tears welled up in his eyes. He had been one of the reasons of his departure.

"Come out Naruto" he spoke in a gentle voice that would probably coax out his son

"I don't want to go back." came his teary voice. Minato's heart just broke in two just hearing it. "I don't know why you would want to?" Nobody wants me. I'm just a burden. The village would be better off."

Minato walked inside, hoping he didn't scare him off. Naruto just turned to look at him.

"That's not true." Minato said, "I don't hate you."

"Well of course you don!" Naruto yelled, "You have a reason!"

"Oh yeah" he approached slowly. "What reason is that?"

Naruto's eyes went wide. He hadn't meant to yell that. Now what was he suppose to do? If he told the Hokage, that would only prove he had been eavesdropping on the conversation between him and the Third Hokage.

"Um…uh…" his eyes darting everywhere trying to get an idea.

Minato waited patiently for the answer. After a while of hearing Naruto's failure to respond, he sighed and said, "I know you heard us that day in the hospital, Naruto." He closed his eyes.

Naruto stared at him still surprised, but after a while he looked down. So he now knew that he was aware that Minato was his father.

"I… I didn't mean to." Naruto tried to explain, "I had woken up when you were already in the room. I didn't know it was you. It just struck me at that time how much this unknown person cared for me. I was about to ask who it was when the Third Hokage came in."

"That was not how I wanted you to find out." Minato kept coming to him, "In fact, I didn't want you to finding out at all." He kneeled down to his level so that they were face to face. Minato placed a hand on his head. "I don't want you to suffering more than you already are. Trust me. I know how the big pain is."

"Then why did you agree to it?" he looked up at him.

"They feared you growing up with me. Being the Hokage's son is a great advantage for you to grow powerful. They didn't want that. If I refused, they would take you away. If I agreed, my conditions were for me not to get close to you only for business purposes and if it was unavoidable. I agreed… painful it would be. But I rather for you to grow up here where I can keep an eye on you, than have you taken away and not hear from you ever again." Minato hugged him, "Do you understand now?"

This was the first time he had been hugged by someone and it was his father. This had been the warmth, care, and protection that he had been missing. This was the love that had been taken away from him.

"S-so what happens now?" Naruto asked, trying to keep his tears at bay.

Minato let him go and looked at him apologetically, "You have to go back to the orphanage. I'm sorry."

* * *

I once again thank all of you for reviewing this story/chapter


	6. Chapter 6: Into the Past

Chapter Six: Into the Past

''I don't want to go back. I-I-I hate that place." Naruto shook his head. "Everything is so depressing."

"Think about this." Minato tried to comfort his son, "It's temporary. I promise I'll try to find you a house as fast as possible."

"It hurts going to the orphange knowing that I have you."

"I know it does." Minato hugged him again, "Don't you think it hurts me too. Why do you think I couldn't face you when I told you yesterday?"

He pulled apart and began stroking his hair, "Come on. We have to go back. The village can't be very long without it's Hokage."

They left the shack and began the journey home.

"Can we keep in touch?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately no." Minato answered, "They musn't know that you know that I'm your father."

"Well how about meeting or talking secretly?" Naruto suggested hopefully. Surely they could manage that.

"Not that either. Don't you think I tried. As much as a Hokage I am, they always figure me out. I've had warnings already. When you were a baby in the orphanage, I use to secretly break in at night to see you. But, they caught me. Numerous disguises. Everything. They would catch on later."

"Wow. You sure tried hard."

"I sure did." Minato looked down to smile. Naruto noticed they had the same smile.

Resemblance. They had so much of it. Same blonde messy hair, same eye color., same smile. Although, something hit him. He wasn't sure if he sould ask, but it was his only chance.

"Uhhh..." was the only thing Naruto could utter out.

Minato looked down at his sound of hesistation, "What?"

"I want to ask you something. I-I want to ask because it's the only chance I'm going to have. Don't get angry!"

"Calm down. I'm sure it's not that bad. What is it?"

"It's-It's about my mom." he asked nervously and Minato stopped and staread at him, "Tell me about her. Why isn't she with you?"

Minato stared at him some more then his eyes sadden. Sighing, he place his hands on his shoulders.

"I was sort of expecting this." he said quietly, " Naruto, I'm sorry. Your mother died when you were born."

Naruto comprehended. So his mother was dead. That explained why it was only his father left.

"Atlhough, I can assure you that she wouldn't allow this situation. She would be fighting this harder than me."

"What kind of person was she?"

"She was a kind and helping person. Stand up for what was right. Very outspoken. Always said what was on her mind. She was a konoichiif you want to know. But she wasn't born in the Leaf Village. Originally, she was a ninja from the Whirlpool Village, but she moved here after the village was destroyed and it ceased to exist."

Minato gave a little laugh, "If it's one thing I had to find out the hard way about her is her attitude. She was sometimes a bit aggressive. You wouldn't want to get on her bad side. I hear you're a bit of a troublemaker."

Naruto gave a sheepish smile and gave a nervous laugh.

"Too bad I'm not there to keep you in line. But if you're mother was alive you wouldn't be like that. She would be very strict with you when it would come to behavior. That doesn't mean I would go easy on you either." Minato went on to explain.

"Anyway..." Naruto tried to steer the conversation away from his behavior, "Tell me. What did she look like? What was her name? You haven't told me."

"She had red hair, very long red hair, I might add. Big wide blue eyes." Minato described then stopped, "In fact... you can see her eyes for yourself."

"Really?" Naruto asked excited.

"Yeah just look at yourself in the mirror."

"Look at myself in the mirror?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes. You inherited her eyes, Naruto. They're exactly the same."

"Really?" he looked awed, "I...had no idea."

The continued walking. The breeze swaying their hair as they walked in silence.

"Kushina Uzumaki.." Minato remembered.

"What?" Naruto turned.

"Kushina Uzumaki. That was her name." Minato explained. Then he saw comprehension down on his son's face. "Yes, you have her last name."

"So that's where it came from. I just thought they picked it out of random. I was a bit confuse because your name is..."

"Namikaze. Yeah, I know you would be." Minato finished.

He saw Naruto turn to face foward a bit happy to know about his past. He stared at him. Wondering the next answer to his question.

"Naruto?" he called.

"Huh?" his sparkling eyes turned back.

"I was wondering. Would you like the name Namikaze as a last name?"

"Why do you ask that?" Naruto looked suspicious.

"Well...It would've been your last name if this wouldn't have happened. Don't you think so?"

"I guess it wouldn't be bad." he looked at the sky.

"I see." Minato was happy that he didn't reject it.

The village's heavy thick structured walls was seen between the trees. Naruto's hapiness fell. This is where everything ended. Back to his misery. Where he would pretend to not have a father. Back to the bullying and torment.

"We're near." Minato voiced his finding.

He kneeled to Naruto's level, making him face him. Already he saw the boy's sorrow.

"Listen, Naruto." he said his happiness leaving him as well, "I know I said that I didn't want you to find out the truth. But I believe it's the best thing that could've

happened. Sure from then on they're maybe times that we wished it shouldn't have occured, but at least remember this day when you feel like that cause I will too. And I'm really sorry about what has happened to you. I wish you had a normal birthday like everyone else."

"You don't need to appologize." Naruto looked at him, "It's them that have done this to me."

Minato stared more at his face. Looking closer, he saw the sadness that Naruto was failing to hide.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't there to protect you. I thought ANBU would be enough. I thought they would make up for their mistakes year after year." He hugged him again, "This is where it must end, I'm afraid. But it's good that I had a chance to talk to you. Please, I'm asking you not to go looking for me. Don't do stuff that makes us cross paths. Let it happen natrually. And please control yourself when it does. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I do." he agreed reluctantly. How had he known that was his plan?

"Promise?"

"Promise." this was his only chance, "Dad."

Minato, who still had him in his hold, parted in surprise but it shifted to a wide grin, "I was wondering when you were going to call me that."

"It's my only time to." his son said.

Standing up, he lead him back to the village where he had to drop his paternal feeling towards Naruto. Although he was sure to take him all the way to the orphanage, so that he would be temporary taken in.


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise! Surprise!

Chapter Seven: Surprise! Surprise!

It was two hours till the children's bedtime, not that it mattered to Naruto. Stuck with nothing to do, he shut himself in the deserted dormitory. The other children were running the halls or gathering and playing in other rooms as they used the last hous to their advantage before they were told to go to bed.

He sat in his bed looking at the floor but thought of nothing. His eyes lifted to a window on his right. In the distance, he could make out the silouette of Hokage Mountain against the night sky.

"How long will it take him?" Naruto thought.

Hopefully, he would do it soon. He wasn't use to following rules. Like at what time to sleep or when to wake up. What time he could eat. And besides they never would allow him to go out except to go to the ninja academy as they had told him.

Sighing, he laid down. He would go to sleep early because that's where he had to go tomorrow.

The door opened suddenly and he hopped that it wasn't one of his roomates that would bother him. Not when he was going to sleep.

"Uzumaki?" someone called out to him.

One of the helpers stood in the doorway when he turned.

"Ayumi-san wants you to report to her office and to take your belongings." she said before closing the door.

Grabbing a small box, he did so. He didn't have much being there only for a day. Then he went to the office like he was ordered. Ayumi was the head of the orphanage.

He knocked and was later allowed to enter.

"There you are." she looked at him with her green eyes. "What I have to tell you is short but important. I have just recieve a call from Lord Hokage that you've been found a home."

"Whoa, that fast?" his eyes widened.

"Yes" she gave a smile, "Now I would like to give you the address but he said you have an escort. So you have to wait in the entrance hallway for this person.

"Really. wow." he said, "So this is goodbye?"

"Uh-huh" she nodded.

"Okay goodbye then." he walked waving at her and she smiled in return.

He sat down on one of the benches of the entrance way to wait patiently but anxious.

"A new home that fast?" he thought, "I wonder how it will look like."

Although, five minutes later he was tapping his foot impatiently. The excitement was gone and replaced with irritation.

"When is this person getting here?" he complained

"Here I am!" a figure materilized very close to him. So close that he only saw his wide toothy grin and blonde hair.

"AAHHHH!!" Naruto screamed cowarding to the other side of the bench.

"Heh. Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you." The person kept his grin but was rubbing the back of his head.

"L-Lord Hokage." Naruto breathed heavily, "What are you doing here? How come I didn't see you come in?"

"Got here by the use of a jutsu, and I'm your escort." he lifted a finger per answer.

"Really?" Naruto brought his feet down as he unfolded himself from his balled up position.

"Yeah. Let's go" Minato held out a hand.

Naruto grasped it, and they both walked outside.

"Wait a minute." Minato stopped him. He held out a folded cloth, "Put this over your eyes."

"What?"

"Do it. It's a surprise."

"Just to see my new home. Seesh!" Naruto covered his eyes as told, "I'm not going to walk like this through the village.

"No" he heard Minato say, "I'm going to use the same jutsu that I came in with."

Naruto was carried, he felt wind rushed by his ears. A few seconds later they stopped, and he was brought down.

"Okay, we're here." Minato's voice came again, "You can see now."

Naruto took off the blindfold.

"But" he was confused, "This is your home."

They were standing infront of Minato's residential manor. He recognized the white walls.

"No it's not." Minato said playfully.

"Yes it is. Stop kidding around."

"No it's not. It's _our _home."

"IT'S OUR WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"Turn it down." Minato covered his ear but was smiling.

"What do you mean? Our home?"

You're going to live with me, Naruto. From now on."

"What? B-b-but. . .what about. . .?" he stuttered.

"The agreement?" Mianto guessed, "I had a talk with the council yesterday after I figured out that you knew that I was your father. I made them see sense. Would they like the same thing done to them? But they said they would consider it. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up for something they probably will reject. Anyway, the agreement was drop. By this time tomorrow, everyone will know that you're my son."

"They're going to freak out. I can just imagine." Naruto looked to the floor serious but then looked up happy, "Still...no more rules for me!"

"What makes you think you won't have them?" Minato folded his arms and lifted an eyebrow, "Remember I said I won't go easy on you when it came to discipline."

"Man, I've forgotten about that!" Naruto looked away disappointed.

"Things are going to change" Minato looked on with strictness, "But we'll talk about that later."

He eased and turned to unlock the front door.

"For now, come and see your new home." he opened the door.

Minato clicked on the multiple light switches. Naruto mouth dropped, and he walked in slowly. He felt like he was dreaming. The sheer size of the entrance room. It's shinny hardwood floors. The multiple lamps and colorful paintings that hanged. It was just too much.

Minato came from behind and placed his hands on his hands on his shoulders. He said something that made him smile as happiness and warmth filled him.

"Welcome home, Naruto Namikaze."

* * *

Well that's it for this story. Thank you for taking your time to read and review. Oh yea and I'm so SORRY for taking so long to post the last two chapters. (something happen to my computer) Anyway thank you all!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
